The Trinity and Hannah Chronicles..
by Little Fairy from Nam
Summary: Written after 'Trinity' by Magic Anony, this story takes a look at the two girls after the war. How is everything working out? Peachy.. or not.. and what is this about extreme destruction? And why exactly does the Zero system play into this? Find out and
1. Default Chapter

The Trinity and Hannah Chronicles!  
  
  
  
For your information: Trinity and Hannah live in an off-campus dorm room on L10, where the original story first took place. (How can they get away with it, you ask? It's in the AC timeline! Anything can happen! And it always seems to...)  
  
  
  
After Colony 198: There were no Trinity bits. Physically, anyways things had gone pretty much back to normal. Since nobody was left in Trinity's immediate family, (save uncle Jim) she had moved into Hannah's dorm room.  
  
Nothing much had changed other than another one of Trinity's growth spurts. It had made Hannah's life a living hell, but it was all good. She remembered that little thing she liked to call a glaive. And a change sock. Order quickly ensued. (Not to mention the weeklong headache Trinity had acquired along the way.)  
  
Neither had seen or heard from the boys in months. They had left to join the Preventers. Both girls had felt bad but they knew neither could make them stay. It was a tearful goodbye, but it was all in the past. It was AC 198, after all. A time to start anew.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey, Trinity? What do ya want for supper?" Hannah called from the kitchen.  
  
"What did you make during your foods class?" Trinity called from… well it was probably the bathroom. But it could have been under her bed. They were both quite messy and kami knows you could get lost in both for days.  
  
"Beer cheese soup." (Did you know that they put real bear in that?)  
  
"Oh! Sounds good! I'll have some of that." Trinity called. She couldn't remember the last time she had had good beer cheese soup. But it has had to have been with Eonian….  
  
"Ah," Hannah cut in, (Trinity WAS in the bathroom, after all!) "Trying to remember your glory days with Duo? Wahahahahahaha! I win!" she finished, starting up the happy dance in all of its glory.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Look, I've been watching Iron Chef and I learned that the alcohol is cooked out of the food and therefore I cannot get drunk! So ha! Point one for Trinity!" she said, feeling quite proud of herself.  
  
"That is true young grasshopper, but you still have much to learn. Trust me."  
  
Trinity looked a bit confused, but walked out of the small kitchen, anyway…. "Yes… I've gotta get my sword sharpened, okay? I'll be back in a few." She said as she picked up a long object wrapped up in a towel.  
  
"A few what? Seconds?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Minutes?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Kilometres?"  
  
"That's it. Kilometres. That being distance and having nothing to do with time," Trinity answered to her shorter friend dryly. "About an hour, dear child."  
  
"Alright. That wasn't so hard, now was it? Dinner will probably be ready when you get back."  
  
"Yes! Food! But don't for get the chocolate-"  
  
"Milk," Hannah finished. "Yeah, yeah. You and your chocolate milk. Why don't you buy a gallon while you're out? You've nearly inhaled the last gallon AND all of the Nesquick."  
  
"Alright!" Trinity called from the distance. Apparantally she didn't hear the part about inhaling the milk. Either that or she didn't care.  
  
"Hm… now where did I put that soup?" Hannah said to no one in particular. She looked around a bit until the spare brain cell started working. It reminded her that she had put it in the fridge. Hannah didn't remember putting the soup in the fridge, but she also didn't remember what colour socks she was wearing, either. (They were blue with 'Monday' written on them, if anybody is interested. It was Thursday.)  
  
Hannah walked over to the fridge. Something seemed so familiar about it, which was weird. It was just a retro-ish antique that her and Trinity had picked up in a flea market for $40. Who had an old stainless steel Whirlpool fridge, nowadays? It had an electrical outlet, for God's sakes!  
  
Hannah visibly winced as she touched the shiny steel handle. There was something about it. It was so cold. Everything was cold. And dark. Except for the shiny floating balls all around her.. Hannah went around feeling deftly for the counter. While doing so she could have sworn she saw a-  
  
Hannah released her grip on the refrigerator handle. (I guess it would have been easier to find a counter if she didn't have a death grip on the fridge for dear life.) She was sweating.  
  
"Well… some much for the soup."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"DO DO DO! Getting my sword sharpened! Yes, I'm getting my sword sharpened!" Trinity sang surprisingly in key. It didn't seem like the tall girl cared how much attention she was drawing to herself. She was doing it so easily, that if drawing attention was an Olympic event, Trinity would probably win it. But since it isn't, she looked kinda scary. She got the most when she hit a glass-shattering high C. (if you play flute, you know what I mean. We all know how painful that note is.)  
  
Gliding around the corner, she let her newly long hair fly every which way around her face. (Mmmm! Folage!). Momentarily blinded, she had nearly run into a light pole but side stepped it at the last second. And got her foot stuck in a storm gutter.  
  
"Life sucks," Trinity growled, pulling her foot out of the gutter. Her shoe was completely soaked and was beginning to smell like.. sewer water. Luckily, the shop was right next to the where the gutter happened to be, so she hopped into the store on her dry foot and presented the sword to the nice salesperson lady, trying not to drip any sewer water on the nice woman.  
  
"Ah yes. Trinity, isn't it?" The clerk asked. Trinity nodded as the lady took the sword from her hands. " I guessed as much. You have the nicest hilt for miles! It's still in very good shape after all of this time!" Trinity blushed at the compliment. "This won't take long. In the mean time, you should look around a bit."  
  
Trinity nodded an "okay" before the clerk walked into a curtain in another part of the store.  
  
The shop smelled of chamomile and jasmine. It brought the tall girl back to a simpler time when Eonian had made jasmine tea for the both of them. Trinity, being still rather young at the time, stuck her nose up at the sight of it, so Eonian had made her chamomile instead. Trinity grinned at the thought. 'But that was before everything. I've gotta stop living in the past.'  
  
The store was full of other strange and amazing things, too. Each piece of merchandise seemed to remind Trinity of something pertaining to her "old life" as she liked to call it. She searched around for what felt like seconds until she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.  
  
She spun around and came face to face with one large, pointy object in her face. "Uh….?"  
  
"Your sword is done, Trin," the lady said and handed her the sword, hilt first.  
  
Trinity blinked Trin? Oh, good God…she clasped her head as a headache began. It was a fake one that ended after she paid for the sharpening. Sword once again under her arm, she began to frolic on the way. It was a good day. Food was about to be eaten and her sword was shiny and new. Who could ask for more?  
  
She made it half way into the street, when she paused, remembering something.  
  
"Milk! I nearly forgot the chocolate milk!" Trinity ran swiftly down the street (well, as swiftly as you can while trying to make sure not to poke anybody in the eye with a sharp, pointy object) and into the nearest convience store. She skidded to a halt at her grocer's dairy case. In a motion that could only be thought of as love (some freaky, scary love) she whipped the milk out of the fridge and cradled it in her arms, like a baby (Somebody needs a man!).  
  
As she rushed to the cash register to pay for her nourishment/ possible new sex toy, she knocked over a nice old lady using a cane. Normally, Trinity would have gone back over and helped her up but this was CHOCOLATE milk. It could be likened to the Holy Grail. She hurried back on her way home after paying; food was waiting.  
  
***  
  
"Well, this is interesting. I'm still on the ground and not moving," Hannah said to herself. As was said before, she was indeed sitting on the ground, deciding what to tell the human garbage disposal where her food was. "Hmm. I must think of a good excuse. How about… um… er… the linoleum was on fire and I had to extinguish the flames? But then why would I be on the floor? I could throw some coffee grounds on the floor and then maybe she won't notice." Hannah finished, hoping that Trinity would be feeling stupid tonight. (That's what school does to ya. It puts you in a constant stupor until you don't know D-Day from Pearl Harbour. Or something to that effect.)  
  
The handle of the door was turning. It was visible from the special place on the floor where Hannah was sitting. In came Trinity, with the milk and the sword carefully pointed away from the carton. (I can't stress enough about it being pointed AWAY! We can't have spilt milk, can we?)  
  
"What do I smell?" Trinity cried. "Could it be…" she sniffed around the kitchen for a bit, "nothing? Where's my supper?"  
  
"Um…in my pants. Come and get it." Hannah said, with just a bit of frustration present in her voice.  
  
"Is that an option?" Trinity asked sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Come on. Where is it? I'm hungry!" the tall girl nearly broke out into an all-out whine.  
  
"…I ate it. And gave the rest to the cat parliament. They were famished after all of the legal proceedings that went into proving Allianah wasn't selling our military tactics to the World Nation . Now just leave me alone. I have homework to do." Hannah pulled herself off of the floor, stalked out of the kitchen and into the solace of the bedroom the two girls shared.  
  
"Great. Now what am I going to do about supper?" Trinity asked the milk. It didn't respond, so she drank it to atone for its insubordination.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Create a compound-complex sentence using the word 'flamboyant'? What is that going to teach me?" Hannah was obviously getting a tad bit miffed with her homework. Normally, she would have asked Trinity what to do, but she didn't feel like talking right now. She would much rather kill something until it was dead. And bloody. And maimed. Okay, so it was more like a some one. But that's not the point. The point is, is that the bed she was sitting on at the moment was looking really cozy. But it was only 8:34, and Hannah had quite a bit of studying to do.  
  
"Awww, screw it. I'm tired. And an under-rested fairy just makes hell for everybody around her." She mumbled. The blonde put on her pyjamas and stumbled into bed. A real feat, actually, considering how tired and hungry she was. Hannah being a human garbage disposal herself, not eating in over 8 hours was enough to kill her. It felt as if her stomach was trying to eat her from the inside out. It wasn't the best thought because having blood in the bed is never good. It's such a bitch to clean up.  
  
"Hannah?" Trinity whispered, walking into the dark yet elegantly decorated room. (Well, as elegantly as a room for 2 teenage girls can get. Okay, at least everything matched.) "Can I come in? I have to get something."  
  
All she got was a mumble and grumble in response. "Somebody sounds like a disgruntled postal worker."  
  
"Yeah. But that would make me a disgruntled postal worker with a stun gun next to her bed." Trinity hardly made out. She saw a hand sticking out of Hannah's bed, pointing under it. Since the girls had escaped death on several occasions AND helped kill the founders of some very hostile organizations, they both deemed it fit to have a bit of protection around their death. Somebody had to be a bit miffed about a couple of kids killing off their "saviours".  
  
Thinking for a second,(after stepping away from the shorter girls bed and out of the range of a stun gun) Trinity realized couldn't remember what she came into the room for. Those things happen sometimes. An attempt was made at lifting her eyebrow in frustration. When that didn't work, she settled for curling her lip to her nose. (it looks really cool!) 'Maybe if I go to the desk, it will jog my memory!' She thought to herself. And thus, she started dodging the small piles of clothing that littered her half of the room as she made her way over. (Trinity's side really wasn't that dirty. It was just the little pieces of school clothing from hell that nobody felt like picking up. Trinity and Hannah were planning accumulating a little more and starting a bon fire.)  
  
"Don't touch my notebook." Hannah's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
'Huh? What notebook?' Trinity scanned the desk for the said object. When she found it she began, 'Hm. I've never seen this before. I wonder what's in it?' So Trinity picked up the notebook. As an afterthought, she also picked up an astronomy book and headed out into the minute place the two girls liked to call 'living room'.  
  
Suffocation room was more like it. With barely enough room to fit their small loveseat, recliner, and 20" TV, neither spent too much time there. It was a good place to study, though, because it got a really good downdraft of all of the nearby restaurants. (Which is the only reason why the girls live off-campus. Food seems to lure these girls quite a bit.)  
  
So Trinity plopped down in the overstuffed recliner and took a look-see at the coveted object of Hannah. The front was glossy, due to the fact that there was a laminate on the front. Pictures were plastered under it. Exotic places, gymnasts, dancers, jokes, remnants of times forgotten were all held in place by a firm piece of plastic.  
  
Being extra careful, Trinity slowly opened the book, as if looking for the right passage to start. At around the middle, there was a story called, "Just Breathe". 'I didn't know Hannah wrote. I thought it was just me. And I only do it when I hurt.' But it was full of other things, too. There were crude drawings, (Hannah couldn't draw and admitted it on a daily basis) recipes for things Trinity was afraid to pronounce, but also dated entries.  
  
'Even though it's wrong, you have to do something bad every once and a while….besides. She knows all about me. Why shouldn't I know about her?' Trinity justified to herself. So she read one.  
  
  
  
1 14 September, 195  
  
It has started. The war to end all wars. At least, I hope so. And I hope that it's over, soon. There was an explosion on L5 a few days ago. There were no survivors. I mourn. I guess I was to be on L5, which means that I probably should be dead, too. But I'm not. In fact, I'm in a hospital right now on L10, for some reason. The doctors say that it's just precautionary, but I know the real reason. I didn't have any ID on me. They don't know who I am. In fact, I-  
  
And so it ended. Well, not really, but it seemed that Hannah had deemed it fit to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. Putting the notebook out of site (IE: under the cushion), Trinity whipped out the astronomy book and turned to a seemingly appropriate page.  
  
*flush~ I'm sure you wanted to know that*  
  
Since Hannah was only half-conscious at the time, she wasn't in as bad of a mood as she was before. (She also didn't realize that the book of planets was upside down.) Oh, sure. The mutterings of world domination were still there, but when weren't they? To touch her cat animal cracker parliament unless you happened to be feeding them was considered treason and you had a death wish. So Hannah trudged back into her bed, not muttering a coherent word towards the brunette.  
  
Once Hannah was safely tucked back into bed, Trinity ripped out the notebook and flipped it back open, but lost the original page. 'Great. Now I can't find the page I was on,' she thought to herself, turning the pages. Being too involved in what she was doing, she didn't notice the evil shadow looming over her…  
  
"Give me that!" Hannah yelled, pulling the coveted object out of the sworded one's hands and gave her a death glare that could have frozen an oven at 475 degrees. (I've been in foods too long.) "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you- aw, fuck it," (Hannah is tired- she swears when she's tired and extremely mad. The brain cells do enough to help her breathe. That is all. It's like watching a cave-man with verbal skills.) "We'll talk about this in the morning," she finished, storming through the small living space and back into the bedroom the girls shared, seeming to leave an evil presence after her.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Trinity woke up, her hair standing in every direction imaginable. And thus another flashback ensued. ' I remember when I did this with Nadir once when he came home from school. Before he became the vengeful psychopath I came to know and love. We ate popcorn and watched old movies and slept on the couch… ah, the good old days…'  
  
Trinity's thoughts were disrupted by drawers slamming in the bathroom. Apparantally, Hannah had gotten up earlier than normal. And she still was a tad miffed. The mumbled obscenities wafting out the door along with steam made it clear:  
  
Today was not going to be a good day.  
  
The house shook as a certain blonde trudged towards Trinity. "It's tomorrow."  
  
"So it is…" Trinity fidgeted in her chair. The door was too far away to make an escape for, so the brown haired one hoped for only a slight tongue- lashing.  
  
"What in the HELL were you doing, last night? Well, I guess that it was pretty obvious what you were doing. But that's not the point. That was my personal property. I guess I didn't make it obvious enough by asking you NOT to touch my notebook. I know you have about as many intelligence lapses as me, but I didn't think you would lose all common sense," Hannah growled, hair dripping onto her uniform. Apparently she had just taken a shower. And apparently that still hadn't cooled her down. Ouch.  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry-"  
  
"Wait, I just got a second wind. I thought I could trust you. Friends can normally do that. You know, the thing where they can both use Girl Scouts honour without the whole pledge thing? Especially the part about, "I will try to be honest and fair"? I know you weren't a Girl Scout or anything, but everybody knows the Girl Scout code. Now that I know I'm going to have to keep my personal property under lock and key-"  
  
"Um… are you done yet?"  
  
"…yes. Second wind over."  
  
"If you would have let me finish, I would have said that I was really REALLY sorry!" Trinity exclaimed, moving over to the other side of the couch either in fear of the repercussion that she could expect, or she was tired of getting a mini shower from Hannah's long blond hair. "I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you, but don't worry. I'm sure I'll figure something out. You're my best friend and closest thing to family that I've got and I don't want to lose that. Without it, I would have went over the deep edge long ago."  
  
Shooting a look that could possibly just maim now, the blonde stated, "Fine. That could have just been PMS talking, but don't do it again. EVER. Have I made myself clear? Or you will die. A death much more painful than anything you could ever imagine. Do you remember the plot we had to destroy the wack-a-doo with?"  
  
"Yeah. The one with the bleeding with small cuts, burning, peeing on the aches and slipping them into Wufei's morning tea? And then taking his poo and burning it with some valve oil and cork grease?"  
  
Yes, that one. I can do worse." she finished. With that, she walked into the shared bedroom and proceeded to dry off her hair and put it back into her standard ponytail.  
  
Slightly taken aback by the startling comment just made towards her, Trinity did the only thing she could do to keep from wetting herself. Make fun of everything Hannah said. 'Damn. I had a really good comeback to that PMS comment and I can't even say it. This really isn't gonna be a good day! HA! In order to have PMS ya need to grow! And…erm…never mind. It sounded better thinking it. Wait…' after that thought, Trinity noticed that the shower was open. 'Why not? Something good should at least come from today? If it's only a shower, so be it!' 


	2. chapter 2!!

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!  
  
  
  
'Whoosh! Speed demon Trinity is off!! Through the mosh of royals she gracefully moves! Watch in awe as she slides past campus security! Clap you hands in delight as she-' CONK! "Ouch… rams into another tree. Jesus, where do these things come from? I hate the outdoors!"  
  
"Nice moves, Renada!" Trinity heard from some snotty upper class-person as she brushed herself off. Her uniform was perfectly pressed, that bitch. If Trinity had had the chance, she would have made the teal bow around her neck into a noose and hung her from the flag pole. Of course, she could have tied the teal knee socks together and…no. One person didn't matter. When she finally picked herself up, she saw everybody was breaking apart from their groups.  
  
Trinity decided to ignore the snide comments that were coming from the upperclassmen. "Aw crap. I'm gonna be lateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screeched as she ran halfway across the school and into her Western Civ. room. She scrambled into her seat just as the bell rang.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Renada. I nearly started class without you," the lady said. She was a petite woman, probably in her early 50's. She was also a stickler for promptness. Trinity would have taken offence to that remark if it wasn't Mrs. Gigstad. She was always like that and you either had to take it or leave it.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But what would you do without me?" Trinity beamed.  
  
"Spend a lot less time trying to decipher what the loops you call letters mean," Gigstad retorted. " But now let's get on with class. As you all know, we have a project to do!" groans filled the classroom like potassium chloride. (That's not a good thing.) "Now quit your whining. You're sophomores, but you're all starting to sound like my whiney seniors!"  
  
People looked around the room. It was a known fact that when you were compared to the seniors, you knew that there was nothing worse you could do. Except for maybe using double negatives.  
  
"As I was saying, we have a project. You're all going to like it because it's really easy. It's something you've all done before, and if you've ever watched that scary lady, I think her name is Martha Stewart-"  
  
"Get on with it!" the random Aussie student exclaimed. (You've gotta have the random Aussie student.)  
  
"It's a report on your family history! Jeez… I had this big schpeal all planned out and you made me ruin it! I knew there was a reason I asked to not have any Australian students. But no, administration said I was being racist…" the looks around the room had gone from horrified/constipated to relief to complete confusion in about .7 seconds. Well, mostly. Neither Trinity nor Hannah looked thrilled, although both were rather interested in their teachers ramblings.  
  
Moving on…sadness filled Hannah's eyes as she looked around the room. 'Family tree? Oh yeah, that's gotta be wonderful for people. I'm sure the people who lost people during the war are gonna love remembering this. What about the people who can't even remember their families?' she looked down at her desktop so nobody could see the tears that were filling her eyes. All this thinking was giving her an undeserved headache. It wasn't fair what they were being asked to do. But Hannah wasn't going to say anything about it, so she fumed silently some more. She just hoped that Trinity wouldn't have to do anything. A re-lapse this far into recovery wasn't needed.  
  
Mrs. Gigstad approached Trinity's desk. "Don't worry. I know of your 'situation.' You're excluded from this. You can write an essay on static electricity and socks."  
  
Trinity looked at Hannah, who was still looking at her desk. "As interesting as socks sound… I think I'd like to help someone."  
  
"Okay. If you can find anybody who's willing," Mrs. Gigstad replied. She went back up to the front of the room and took in a great big breath. "Now, these will be due at semester, so I don't want a whole bunch of crap written down on cardstock. This gives you nearly 2 months of research and writing time, got it?" Nods were seen all across the room. "Okay. And since I'm such a nice person, I'm giving you the rest of the hour off so you can go call your mommies and/or daddies so you can get them to send you whatever you need. I'm sure most of you won't actually do that, but I'll be naïve and believe that you people still do what you're told. Now leave!" She exclaimed and watched the herd of young adults leave the room.  
  
'This is good. Now I can at least have a chance to ask Hannah about her project. Oh yeah, and apologize some more.' Trinity thought to herself as she packed up the remaining objects on her desk and put them into her dark blue backpack.  
  
"Hey, Hannah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sucking up the rest of her pride, Trinity answered, "I'm still really sorry for what I did. I'm planning on making it up to you no matter what! I'll do whatever you want!"  
  
"You already said that," Hannah replied, a look on her face that told Trinity she was staring off into space again. The short girl seemed to be doing that a lot, lately.  
  
"Girls, didn't you hear me? I'm setting you free early! Why don't you go off and rejoice in another area of the school? Or at least graze the fields?" Mrs. Gigstad asked, making it blatantly obvious that she wanted the pair to leave.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Gigstad," they said at the same time. Hannah picked up her lime green backpack and headed out the door with Trinity on her heals. Mrs. Gigstad could be heard in the background singing Christmas tunes. (She's just a Christmas-y kind of person.)  
  
"So… what do ya wanna do with our free time?" Trinity timidly asked. "We could go to the cafeteria and eat! Cause, you know, food is good."  
  
"Look, Trinity. I've got a headache that could take down a large rhinoceros. I'm going to go home and sleep it off. Would you tell my teachers for me?" Hannah replied as she walked away from the sworded one.  
  
"Well sure, but are you telling me that you're turning down a mocha chino, 3 sugars, low-fat cream?" Trinity looked a bit worried at that point. Not only was Hannah acting un-Hannahlike, but she also looked really pale. Paler than her usual Norwegian in the dead of winter look.  
  
"I guess so," Hannah's voice wavered through the corridor, as the blonde pushed the down button on the near-by elevator.  
  
'She is acting so funny. I remember when Nadir acted like that. He would always walk away when he felt nasty because he never wanted me to see him vulnerable. Is that what Hannah is doing?' 


	3. chapter 3!!

CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
  
  
Hannah wasn't seen in any classes that day. In fact, when Trinity came home she didn't hear Hannah telling her not to but her backpack down where she was. She went searching around the humble abode, looking for her petite friend. Being that there wasn't much space to cover, Trinity deducted that she must be in the bedroom.  
  
"Seems like a good place for sleeping. That's such a good idea! I can't believe nobody hasn't thought of it before!" Trinity quietly exclaimed to herself, sarcasm oozing through every word.  
  
The light-coloured oak door was partially closed, so it wouldn't let in the evil daylight. 'At least she didn't lock it this time,' Trinity thought. she remembered the time the blonde had locked herself in the bedroom until she finished a midterm paper. She fell asleep, forgetting to unlock the door. The lock had been abnormally difficult to jimmy, but Trinity had broken into her own room. Of course, the act took several hours, and by the time it was opened, Hannah had her hand on the knob and the two girls ran smack dab into each other.  
  
Trinity cracked the door open, only to see a small figure ripping apart her sheets, having a fitful sleep. One leg shot straight up into the air while the other was tangled in a heap of what used to be a bedspread.  
  
Mumblings wafted across the threshold when Trinity put her socked foot into the bedroom. She was going to smooth the sheets out a bit, but didn't feel like facing the wrath of Hannah. It was nearly as bad as when Trinity herself had a headache. So she padded out of the sight of the bedroom and went to the kitchen for an after school snack.  
  
"I'm really not liking this cooking for myself thing," Trinity said to herself. Already a large amount of dishes had accumulated and that was just from last night. And yet, the motherly tendencies were getting to her. 'Maybe I should be nice and make something for Hannah to eat. She probably hasn't eaten since the episode she had in the kitchen!' so Trinity decided that she would make chicken noodle soup a la Trinity. This is something she could make very well.  
  
"Let's see…  
  
1) Open 3 cans Campbell's chicken and stars soup. (Mm mm good.)  
  
2) Put in extra noodles  
  
3) Sprinkle chicken bullion  
  
4) Simmer until the noodles are soft.  
  
5) Voila! The Trinity special!"  
  
  
  
She was hoping that the alluring smell of soup would wake Hannah out of her troubled slumber so she wouldn't have to. Luckily, it did.  
  
Several seconds after the timer went off on the stove, strange rumblings came from the bedroom. Not bad rumblings, mind you. More like what you hear when a half-conscious person pulls themselves out of bed and runs into several things at the same time.  
  
"What's cookin'?" a meek voice asked from behind the heavy oak door that led to the bedroom. The voice that emerged from it was quite a site to see. While the hair still looked perfect in its standard high ponytail, the same couldn't be said for the clothing. Apparently, Hannah hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform before she took her little snooze-fest. Pleats were not pleated anymore, the sash had begun to look like a noose, and the shirt looked like it had just been pulled out of a vigorous spin cycle in the washing machine. Without the pesky wetness, of course.  
  
"Chicken noodle soup a la Trinity, of course! My specialty," Trinity responded. This was her greatest batch to date. Adding just a pinch of rosemary and thyme really perked up the tiny chicken chunks…  
  
"Sounds good," was the only thing Hannah could muster up. This headache was a killer and she was still really tired.  
  
An uncomfortable silence convened.  
  
"…um…hey! You missed a really good day in band, today! The wack-a-doo wasn't there and we had the stamp lady! Then Alex persuaded her into letting us listen to the new Iggy Frogler CD instead of playing our instruments! He insisted it was a teaching aid. She bought it!" Triniy broke the silence.  
  
"But I thought you didn't like Iggy Frogler…" Hannah replied, moving towards the old chrome stove and ladling herself some soup out of the big bad black pot. (It's a pet name. It was both of the girls' favourite pot.)  
  
"Well… I don't. But we didn't have to play and that's the important thing. And.. oh yeah! You missed it!  
  
"Missed what?" Hannah asked, trying to sound interested while not trying to throw up in her soup.  
  
"There was also a match-up between brass and woodwinds. The brass won, though, because they started throwing spit all over. That is so gross," Trinity cringed.  
  
"So, in other words, Alex pulled out his mini slide and all of the woodwinds bowed at his feet?"  
  
"Well… basically. And as a lowly bassoon player, I'm supposed to bow at your feet for the rest of the year. Oh wonderful tuba player, have mercy on my retched soul!" Trinity cried, throwing her hands up in mock respect. It was quite a showing.  
  
"Erm… okay. But what about the cross-overs?" ( Cross-overs are the people who started an instrument in one section and moves to a completely different one, some switching "sides". Say, going from flute, an extreme woodwind, to tuba, an extreme brass instrument.)  
  
"Well, Kiki was used as a mini martyr between the two sides. It was pretty funny, actually. By the end of class, she was covered in spit, oil, and had cleaning rod marks everywhere. Everybody was prodding her. It was great." Trinity remarked, taking a slurp of her soup in the process.  
  
"That coulda been me, ya know," Hannah reminded her, also taking a sip. "You added spices, didn't you? It's good,"  
  
"Yeah, I did. But I didn't think about that," Trinity pondered that. Visualizing cleaning cloths whizzing past the blondes head made her giggle.  
  
"How nice of you to see that I'm so amusing. I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good, but why don't you put your pyjamas on first?" Trinity responded. She shook her head looking at the uniform.  
  
"That would be too easy, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"And thus the basis of its appeal?"  
  
"I was planning on it. I don't know how I fell asleep in it. This is the most uncomfortable thing in the world . It's worse than being in inclownment." The short girl remarked.  
  
"Oh! Wait, I've gotta ask you something!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know that Western Civ project? Gigstad said I could help somebody with theirs instead of doing my own. I think administration thinks I'll have a psychotic episode if I look back. Either that or become a nervous wreck when I see sock puppets. I gotta admit, that would be pretty funny. But I guess the damage done wouldn't be so good. So, can I help ya?" Trinity asked, eyes getting big in anticipation.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Trinity asked, slightly taken aback by the monosyllabic answer.  
  
"Because I'm not doing it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Just then, a wave of pain rushed over Hannah. Sweat beads rolled down her face while it scrunched up in pain. "Owie… Pain. Pain bad. Let's not talk about this right now-" were the words that came through her pursed lips. 'What? Metal? Cold? Something dark and spacious? 5? What's so significant about that?' thoughts ran through Hannah's head just before she hit the ground next to Trinity's feet.  
  
"Well, this is starting to suck." Trinity told the air as she picked up the still form on the ground and put her in the bed. "And yet the muscle tone I'm beginning to build is nothing to complain about!"  
  
******************************************************** 


	4. chapter 4!!

CHAPTER 4!!!!  
  
  
  
'Dishes: check. Homework: check. That poor uniform washed: check.' Trinity ran through her head , laying under the comfy blue sheet on her bed. Thought overload was giving her a migraine. That wasn't a good thing. So she flopped over on her stomach, dark brown hair fluttering about, and closed her eyes. And slept. Kind of.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Hey, Trinity!" a young, dark haired boy ran towards her. Only it wasn't quite her. Well, it was, only younger. She was aged 5 or 6. Nadir? What's he doing here? Oh wait, this is a dream/flashback, isn't it? The whole dream mentality hadn't quite taken effect.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while! I've missed you so much! I have something to give to you," the boy exclaimed. He pulled out a silver toe ring, the imprint of lions running around on it. It's my ring!  
  
"Nadir, thanks so much, but you shoulda waited!" Trinity replied, smoothing out her baby blue dress. That used to be the only dress I would wear.  
  
"Well, I know it's your birthday and everything, but you're going to be getting a lot of presents soon. But I thought you should have this now. Naturally, it's going to be the best, because it's from me. And it was. He wasn't cocky for nothin'." He placed the ring in the palm of her hand, waiting for her to put it on her un-tighted foot. And then evil bunnies attacked.  
  
****************************  
  
Trinity woke up in a hot sweat. "Stupid bunnies," she thought to herself. The curtains were pulled, letting the morning light flood the room. "First the bunnies and now the natural light? What is the world coming to?" she groaned, crawling out of bed. The migraine had pretty much subsided, but everything was still pretty foggy.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Yeah, just a little foggy. (Jade plant.)  
  
"Hey, watch out, would ya?" Hannah chided. She seemed to be substantially more chipper than yesterday.  
  
"Hey, sorry. I dun have anything in my eyes yet," Trinity replied, waiting for her eyes to focus. Contacts still needed to be designed to be worn during the night. You would think that with all of the discoveries made in medicine and nuclear war that SOMEBODY could at least come up with a decent set of a pair of contacts that could be worn all the time. Now that research found that laser eye surgery actually bonded a persons eyes shut, Trinity would never be able to fulfil her wish of being all-seeing. Oh, the anti-humanity of it all!  
  
After the tirade, she looked around. She noticed Hannah was fully dressed in her school uniform, which was a miracle for the girl that had her pyjama pants on until the very last possible second. Trinity also noticed that a mixture of flour and god-only-knows-what all over the blonde's shirt. "Pretty, Hannah. Very pretty," 'I wanna take a shower.' Acting on he emotions, she said, "I'm gonna go take a shower, okies?"  
  
"Okay! Just be out by the time the pancakes, waffles, French toast, mocha chinos (3 sugars, low-fat cream!) and oatmeal is done!"  
  
"Erm… is somebody over doing it with the food thing?" Trinity wondered out loud, looking at the shorter girl in near shock.  
  
"Well, I woke up this morning really hungry. The soup just didn't do it for me. Plus… I felt really bad for making you cook for yourself… and yelling at you. So, scooch, already!" Hannah pushed Trinity towards the bathroom.  
  
Thank you!" Trinity yelled, the door to the bathroom being slammed. It stopped the aromas emitting from the kitchen from seeping in. 'What a pity. I like maple syrup. Now I must wait.'  
  
"But you're still doing the dishes!"  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
After a refreshing shower and breakfast large enough to feed both of the girls and a small middle-eastern army of rabid squirrel-monkeys for two days, Trinity found herself focusing again.  
  
"I'm not gonna run into any-" CLANK- jade plant, "thing else. I swear, things are put in front of me just for the amusement of others!" Trinity fumed as Hannah held both hands over her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"Just laugh already, oh girl with batter stuck on her clothes!" Trinity said. Hannah laughed, stopped, laughed some more, looked down, and gasped.  
  
"Shit! I just changed, too! This is my only uniform…," Hannah silently cursed. This week was not going well for either of the girls.  
  
With that, some of the stupidest words ever to be uttered were, well, uttered: "Trinity, can I borrow one of your uniforms?"  
  
It was Trinity's turn to laugh. "Erm, sure, go for it, Hannah. But the height difference alone-,"  
  
"Shut up. I know I'm short. And this is going to be really embarrassing, but wearing a dirty uniform can get me into a lot of trouble. And irreversible psychological trauma.."  
  
"Well, you could hem it, I suppose. Just as long as you put it back to normal. And no duct tape!" Trinity said, finally calming down but her face still retaining its bright shade of red.  
  
"We only have 15 minutes before school. So… let's get it over with."  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Avoiding the giggles and other rude comments wasn't easy. But Hannah tried to take it in stride, although the vein in her forehead looked like it was about to blow right off. It was quite a disturbing sight. Trinity even tried pushing it back in a couple of times. "Hey, Date, did ya shrink?" one of the rude, yet still taller, 8th graders yelled.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" and off Hannah went, arms going for the throat. Trinity didn't think it was THAT bad. Sure, the normally short skirt went waaaay past her knees and the shirt was just draped over her shoulders, and the knee socks went above her knees and nearly up to her thighs, but it could have been worse. It's not like Hannah could have made the uniform look any uglier than it already was. Who put grey and teal together, anyways? With grey 'Wizard of OZ'-esque shoes, nonetheless. Other than the ugly thing, the buttons inside of the skirt luckily fit around Hannah's waist perfectly, which made them both wonder what kind of a person they were making it for. And besides, Hannah's shoes were clean.  
  
Breaking the thought cycle, Trinity ran over to her shorter friend and pried her hands off of the younger boys gullet. While the boy started gasping for air, Trinity told him, "Next time, I might not be here. Or I might just feel like having a free show. I liked 'Gladiator'. Just remember that."  
  
"Y..yes, ma'am!" the boy squawked, running away from the scene, probably to class.  
  
"Why did you do that? I was about ready to-"  
  
"Yes, kill him, I noticed," Trinity said evenly. "But homicide is a crime."  
  
"Does that mean maiming is out, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, but… just cause! I had a just cause!" Hannah cried, smoothing out the over-sized uniform. Now it was wrinkled. That's what happens when you try to make an attempt at longest amount of time not breathing on somebody else's behalf, she guessed. Great.  
  
"Besides, where is that whole 'pacifism-is-good-I-must-protect-my-ideals' thing go?" Trinity asked, rather interested in the answer.  
  
"Well… it was replaced with the 'I'm-gonna-kill-the-next-person-who-mocks- me' thing. Besides, there are exceptions to all rules." Hannah retorted.  
  
"This from the person who is going to start a political party based on the whole 'You can't call a comma rule a comma rule if there are those stupid exceptions!'"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How, Hannannah?"  
  
"Many ways, Oreo!"  
  
"Name one, Shorty!"  
  
Well, Wufei, it all starts like this," Hannah started, the two girls walking towards their first hour class. Laughing could be heard through0ut the corridor.  
  
*******  
  
An uneventful day ensued. But when the duo got home, there was a surprise for them.  
  
The vid phone was blinking.  
  
Both girls regarded it with interest. Who even knew their numbers? Nobody, except…  
  
WHAM!  
  
Both ran into the vid screen. Then they whammed their heads. Thus, the whamming sound. (Surprisingly, it wasn't hollow.) But, both being hard- headed, both were unfazed in the process. Each reached over to the red button with "play" on it.  
  
The message played. Quatre's head magically appeared on the screen. His lips started moving and sound starting coming out. "Well, hi! Sorry that none of us have called or anything, but the five of us have been busy. We just got back from a recon mission and thought we'd say "hi". So… hi! The other guys are sleeping, in case you're wondering."  
  
Hannah slipped out of the room to go change into something that fit better. Her pyjamas, of course!  
  
"I'd better go, though. Oh yeah! PS- We went past where L-5 used to be and Wufei nearly had a nervous breakdown! I thought it was horrible, but I'm sure the two of you will get a kick out of it. Hope to see you guys some time! Love ya both! Call us!" and the screen went black. The reflection showed Trinity nearly rolling on the floor in laughter, tears running down her eyes. But where was Hannah, she wondered. Somebody had to be there to share the enjoyment with her.  
  
"Hey, Hannah? Did you hear what Quatre said?" Trinity belted out, attempting to find the shorter girl in the mean time. Quite the lung capacity, indeed.  
  
"Ah, nope. I can't hear much of anything anymore, thanks so much!" Hannah yelled back from the bedroom.  
  
"Sorry, are ya done yet?"  
  
"Yeah, come in and tell me everything Quatre said!" Hannah said, throwing the door open, revealing the pyjama pans with the sparkly stars on them.  
  
Trinity frolicked in and jumped onto her bed, excitement written all over her face. "Wufei nearly had a nervous breakdown!"  
  
"What?" Hannah nearly shrieked. This was definitely something! "When? Where? Why?"  
  
"Quatre said it was when they passed L-5. I would have paid to have seen that!"  
  
What began as an all out laugh from the gut suddenly stopped. "Oh. That's funny!…"  
  
"I know! I just wish we were there to razz him about it," Trinity said, suddenly getting stars in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure that's not the only reason.." Hannah replied dryly.  
  
"Oh, uh-huh. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Trinity retorted, sticking her tongue out in the process.  
  
This could have gone on for quite a bit longer, but was stopped with the thought, 'speaking of pots…' Hannah moved from her former spot on the bed and sauntered towards the door. "Give me a second. But I'll be back!"  
  
And so she walked to the bathroom. And puked her guts out.  
  
*******  
  
After 10 minutes or so, Trinity got rather bored. Just waiting for somebody to make a comeback wasn't even worth that. She had better things to do with her time, like…homework. Aw, screw homework. TV was much cooler. So, she plopped into a nearby couch in the living room and turned the TV on.  
  
'Hm… some old move. What is this? It looks like Chocolat!' "That is one old movie…" Trinity said, not expecting a response from anybody.  
  
Soon, Trinity started getting bored. And hungry. And Hannah had been in the bathroom for a very long time. Enough time to have multiple angry bowel movements AND kill the many Germans crawling around in the bathroom. The sworded-one decided to investigate.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
"Hey, have the Germans been put to trial and hanged?" Trinity asked in concern. She too, knew how annoying the Germans could become.  
  
The answer Trinity was expecting was not what she got. Of course, there was no answer. It was more like a dry heaving sound. It's not something you want to hear when you want an answer. (Not to be obvious or anything.)  
  
In an attempt to see just what was going on, Trinity tried opening the door. It was locked. It was one of the annoying mannerisms that Hannah had. So the brunette took down her pony tail out and ripped a bobby pin out of the mess of tresses. With a little bit of jiggling, the satisfying 'click' was heard, as the handle moved freely.  
  
Hannah was sprawled out on the floor, her head inside the porcelain pot. It kind of reminded Trinity of that one time her mother had got completely smashed at a party once… no. Past bad. Friend seemed to need help now.  
  
"Um… what happened here?" Trinity asked, looking down at Hannah. She really did look like Hell. (Does Hell look like a person?)  
  
"I'm not too sure," Hannah replied, pulling her head out of the toilet for a second. "One second you were saying… I can't remember, and then I'm sucking porcelain," she finished, feeling the need to hurl once more.  
  
"…oh. You have been feeling like crap lately, haven't you?" Trinity inquired. It was plain to see, actually. The normally gregarious Hannah now seemed to be unknowingly drawing herself inward. "Maybe you should go to the doctor…"  
  
"I've been fine!" Hannah said defiantly. "Doctors are quacks, anyways. They wouldn't know a pimple from an ass! Just morons with a doctorate, is all they really are, you know."  
  
"Before you go on another tirade, just remember what you did to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The… lady. I really don't need to go there, you know."  
  
"Oh. That. But that was different. You needed help and I didn't want to see you-"  
  
"No, it's the exact same thing. You just don't know it yet," Trinity put her foot down, signalling it was the end of the discussion. For now.  
  
"Just because you're older than me.." and Hannah had to use the toilet once more.  
  
Trinity held her hair for her. She was just happy that Hannah couldn't speak anymore. She won.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
The two found themselves on the bathroom floor the next morning. Trinity had the urge to pee. Hannah had the urge to bathe for a very long time. They were both famished. Neither felt like cooking. Somebody was going to have to use their dialling finger to kill some food. Luckily it was Saturday.  
  
Weekends rule!  
  
"Hey, you gonna kill some food or am I?" Hannah asked, her voice wavering octaves, making it sound like she was going through puberty. (wait… she's a teenager…)  
  
"Well," Trinity thought, getting up only to find out she was sore from laying in an awkward position all night, "I suppose I could do that. I'm thinking 'Jupiter's Moons'? Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Anywhere is good just as long as I get my mocha chino, three sugars, low- fat cream!" Hannah answered. She also moved to get up, but settled for a sitting position. Moving a stray piece of hair out of her face, she noticed it was caked with whatever she had been eating for the past couple of months mixed with a healthy dose of stomach acid. 'Mmm… that's very appetizing.'  
  
So, Trinity hustled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen towards the vid phone just before Hannah slammed it. Luckily, the number for Jupiter's Moons was on speed dial. Right before the fire department- A girl has to have her priorities straight! so she didn't have to bother with the vid book.  
  
"Hello?" Trinity said into the vid phone. The person who popped onto the screen back at her nearly gave her a heart attack. It was some scruffy- looking boy, probably 16, that had to wear BRACES. Who wore those anymore? Poor kid. "I'd like one hot chocolate, one mocha chino, 3 sugars, low-fat cream, a large order of pancakes, some oatmeal, and a small order of lefse."  
  
"Will that be all?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Your total comes to… 9.45," the boy said punching some figures into the computer. "Your food will be there in about 15 minutes. Have a gaseous day!" and the screen went blank, leaving Trinity there to stare at herself in the black screen.  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" Trinity muttered out loud. Running a hand through her hair, she realized she needed a brush. So she walked towards the bedroom, then stood there, remembering that her brush was in the bathroom. It could be a while before she got in there…  
  
Then the door opened. It was all a blur from there. Something about food… 


	5. chapter 5!!

CHAPTER 5!!!  
  
  
  
Hannah was on her bed, writing in the notebook. Trinity was out with some friends from school, which made it the perfect time to write. Until a couple days ago, Trinity hadn't even noticed that Hannah had a notebook. And Hannah had had it as long as she could remember. How strange. Hannah didn't call her notebook a "diary" because it wasn't a diary. A dairy was what perfect little girls wrote their perfect little lives in. Encounters with boys, the latest gossip, that kind of crap. Sickening, really. Hannah was not a perfect little girl by any means. At least she knew her life had had a purpose at some time. Defeating Eonian and Nadir had saved billions of people, and that gave Hannah a purpose to live. How many perfect little girls could say that? Plus, accounts of what happened in the past were in there. Not like what a perfect little girl would write, either. Some were twisted illusions, made from distant battles long ago, with people that probably did not exist. At least, not anymore. And therefore, it was not a "diary". It was a notebook.  
  
It had been a while since it was last written in. Hannah was making up for lost time, filling the pages with the account of the days. Normally it wouldn't be such an emotional thing, but this time- this time, Hannah found herself crying. She wasn't sure why, but it was becoming an annoyance for the fact that the tears were falling onto the page and smearing the ink.  
  
"Gr.. so annoying. I can't even read what I just wrote. Something about shuttles?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
It hit her. A foreboding that had been wavering in the back of her mind. Her hands got clammy as she felt her back, along her spinal cord and walked towards the full length mirror mounted on the wall . There was a long scar there, about 15 inches long which moved upwards towards her right shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it was quite an eyesore.  
  
Where had it come from? She couldn't remember. Possibly from somebody hitting her? No, that wouldn't have made such a deep scar, or one as long as that. Maybe she was mugged? No, that would be something one would remember. Right?  
  
Where were the answers? Every time Hannah asked another question she couldn't answer, the harder she started crying. There were so many things the blonde didn't know about her own self, but why? Quite disturbing. Sure, Hannah forgot stupid things, like vacuuming the floor every once in a while, but that wasn't anything vital. Her memory couldn't be that bad. Could it?  
  
"This isn't fair! Even Trinity has a past!" Hannah screamed at her notebook, then gasped. It came out. The fear that she had been concealing for so long.  
  
By then, the short girl had lost all control over her emotions and started trashing everything in sight. She picked up her trusty change sock and swung at the bedroom wall, thus putting a hole through it. (Now there will be no privacy when going to the bathroom! Whatever will they do?)  
  
Hannah had gone on towards the picture frames on the wall. Soon after, glass shards flew everywhere.  
  
After about 45 minutes of destruction had passed, Hannah curled up on the couch, put her hands in lap and cried.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Trinity came home a couple of hours later, multiple shopping bags in tow. Her and a couple of friends had decided to go to the mall, and Trinity had got some really great buys. A really cute pair of capris..  
  
When she turned the hand of the door open, something wasn't right. Sounds that were emitting from the dorm proved her correct. There was nothing special about the noises, but they weren't right. It was just one of those instincts.  
  
Trinity walked in and was astonished at what she saw. Things were smashed, there were multiple holes in the wall, but the kitchen was spotless. What's more, Hannah was on the couch in hysterics. It wasn't one of things that a person expects to come home to after a day of power shopping.  
  
"Hannah? What's wrong?" Trinity asked timidly. There were multiple reasons for the dorm to be in this level of disrepair and not one of them was pretty. She inched closer, making sure not to set the shorter girl off.  
  
"I don't remember!" Hannah yelled straight ahead, starting to rock in place with the deer in headlights look on her red, tear- streaked face. That made it obvious that she had been that way for quite a while. Or maybe she was like the girl who cried glass. Only with water.  
  
"Well, What happened? Who did this?" Trinity inquired, moving in closer to try and soothe her hysterical friend before she went into another laughing episode.  
  
"I did." Hannah answered, trying to contain herself but to no avail.  
  
"What?!?!" Trinity choked. The thought of Hannah's destructive tendencies becoming that horrible was not a good thing. But why would she do such a thing? Sure, her week wasn't as good as it could have been, but it couldn't have been that horrible.  
  
"I did it."  
  
"But why?" Trinity asked, trying to keep her cool. She seemed to be developing a vein in her forehead that was sticking out.  
  
"I can't remember!" Hannah exclaimed. Her eyes were starting to droop. Hannah hadn't noticed how tired she was until now. Apparently one couldn't get the best nights sleep on the bathroom floor. How could drinkers do it?  
  
"Oh… that's not the answer I was looking for…" Trinity said, also noticing Hannah was getting sleepy. That was probably for the best. It looked like the blonde was going to have to be restrained and it would be much easier to when she was sleeping. "but why don't I make us some hot tea? That makes everything better."  
  
Since Hannah's brain wasn't working at full capacity and thus making it so she wasn't catching on to Trinity's plan, she agreed. While she was waiting for the brunette to come back, she started wiping the tears off of her face. "You've been around Quatre for too long.."  
  
Trinity came back in with two cups of black tea, one with a sedative inside. (The sedatives were in the house just in case one of the girls accidentally invited a terrorist-like person to tea.) With one sip Hannah was out like a light.  
  
All there was to do was secure the short girl to her bed and all would be good. For awhile, at least. So that's what happened.  
  
'This is too much for me to handle on my own. What am I gonna do?' Trinity asked herself. Then she remembered something that was said. "Call us!" Quatre had said, before the vid phone went off. 'I think I'll take you up on that offer.' The sworded one walked over to the vid phone, happy that the girls had opted for the video ID. She flipped back a couple of names, hoping that Quatre hadn't felt the need to scramble the line.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
'Thank you!' Trinity silently prayed, redialling the number on the screen. There was a slight pause before Trowa's face appeared onto the screen.  
  
"Hello? How did you acquire this number?" The tall boy demanded before he looked at the face before him.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Trinity answered, rubbing her ears. Trowa could yell!  
  
"Sorry, Trinity," Trowa said, his face softening. He looked genuinely happy to see her, even though he wasn't smiling. "How are you?" "Well, I'm fine, but it's Hannah-" Trinity was cut off.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa demanded once more. His body tensed up as thoughts swam through his head.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Not really, anyway. We've both been having crappy days this week. There have been Germans and food issues.. But I came home today to this," she pointed out the area around her, "and all Hannah said happened was 'I don't remember!' So I haven't got very much to work with." "Where is she?" Trowa wondered out loud.  
  
"Erm… she's attached to her bed," Trinity answered, regretting her telling anybody. Now she might be thought of as the psycho who ties down people with emotional problems. 'Well, there goes my career as a psychologist.' "Look, Quatre called us on the vid and said you guys just got done with a mission. I was wondering if… you guys could come down here and help?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know if we can. But I know we have some down time. I'll ask, okay?" Trowa said, getting up. "Alright, but please don't take long."  
  
About a minute later, Trowa came back with the four other guys. Duo waved.  
  
Heero came up to the vid phone. "Trinity, what's going on?" "I'm having a few problems," she answered.  
  
" Mission accepted. We'll be there in a couple of hours." Heero said. One can't teach an old dog new tricks. Or give them new key lines. The phone went off, leaving Trinity by herself once more. Since guests were coming, it would probably be a good idea to pull out some cots and a couple of blankets.  
  
And possibly clean up a bit. 


End file.
